Radial roller bearings are known in a variety of designs and are used as wheel bearings in vehicles, for example. In designing roller bearings to suit the load stress a conflict arises between the overall size of the roller bearing, which defines the overall space required for the proposed application, and the load-bearing capacity of the roller bearing. One possible way of minimizing the overall space and at the same time achieving an acceptable load-bearing capacity of the bearing is to incorporate other functions into the roller bearing.
The publication DE 102 60 467 A1, which probably forms the most immediate state of the art, discloses a vehicle radial roller bearing, which comprises an integrally formed outer race wheel flange, to which a brake disk and a wheel rim can be fitted. Owing to the absence of additional connecting elements between the radial roller bearing and the wheel rim or brake disk, the design construction takes up only a small overall space.